1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved apparatus for draining water accumulated in the bottom of a fuel tank without loss of fuel, and in particular to an apparatus which will prevent the water accumulated in the fuel tank from being ingested into the system.
2. The Prior Art
Any industry which is involved in the use of liquid fuel faces the problem of water accumulating in a storage tank over a period of time. The water, usually resulting from condensation, can become an appreciable amount creating the need to dispose of the water before it becomes a problem. It will be appreciated that in the aviation industry, in particular, the water would be additional undesirable weight as well as reducing the volume available for fuel. Both of these factors would have an affect on range. Further, it is highly desirable to be able to separate the water from the fuel without wasting any fuel and/or creating environmental problems. It is usually not too much of a problem to separate fuel and water since the water has a greater density than the fuel and will thus settle to the bottom of the container.
Any system utilized for removing the water must be both reliable and automatic and should be able to withstand considerable pressures, up to 300 pounds per square inch. The systems are thus controlled by man-made limitations as well as the physics of the particular fluids involved.